


'From S'

by TobytheWise



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale Wears Glasses, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Derek keeps getting notes and gifts from a secret admirer. Will he ever find out who this secret person is?





	'From S'

The first note reads, ‘I saw that asshole break your glasses. Here’s a new pair I think will look great on you. Especially because everything on you looks good. -S’. Derek isn’t sure how he feels about it but he puts the glasses on, stunned that they’re his exact prescription. Lydia Martin just happens to have her locker open and he uses her mirror to check how he looks. The thick rims highlight his eyes. Derek spends the rest of the day with a smile on his face, wondering who ‘S’ could be. 

The next note comes a few days later, attached to a small box on the hood of his camaro. Derek peaks into the box, butterflies filling his belly as he sees the box is filled with skittles, his favorite candy. The letter reads, ‘Derek, you’re already so sweet, but a little sugar never hurt anyone. I hope this puts a smile on your face because that is a beautiful sight. -S’. Derek eats a few of the candies once he gets home and then saves the rest in his room. 

‘I know you were disappointed when you couldn’t order this yourself so I pulled some strings and got it for you. I hope you enjoy. -S’. Derek is surprised beyond belief when he opens the package and finds the limited edition comic he’s been saving up for. He stares at the comic, wondering who could have known. His secret admirer must be someone he knows, otherwise how would they know he’s secretly a giant nerd? 

Derek devises a plan. It’s not a complex plan, really. He leaves a note on his locker, hoping his secret admirer will see it. It says, ‘I want to meet you’. That’s it. Yet, Derek spends the entire day with his stomach in knots, wondering if they’ll show themselves. When he finally gets to his locker at the end of the day, his spirits rise as a new piece of paper is stuck to it. He reads it as quickly as he can, his hands shaking. ‘You know who I am. We’ve been friends for years. God, I hope you like me back otherwise this is gonna be really fucking awkward. Meet me where we used to play when we were kids, the place you broke your arm. -S’

“Holy shit,” Derek breaths, realization hitting him. It’s Stiles. His secret admirer is Stiles. Before Derek even knows what he’s doing, his legs are carrying him out of school and towards the lacrosse field. His feet pick up speed the closer he gets until he’s full on running. The moment Stiles comes into view, sitting on the bleachers, a smile breaks out across Derek’s face. 

“Hey,” Stiles says shyly, waving at Derek. Derek doesn’t respond. He just keeps moving until he’s right in front of his friend. Stiles looks panicked as he says, “Derek?”

Derek just smiles down at Stiles before pulling him up and touching their lips together. “It’s about time, Stiles.”


End file.
